


Yoü and I

by voodoo_0105



Series: Useful Advice [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_0105/pseuds/voodoo_0105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam goes to a certain lady for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoü and I

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, and I own nothing here, not even the title, which was shamelessly stolen from the Lady Gaga song of the same name.

Pulling his car up the gate of the enormous, four-story mansion, Adam keyed in the password that would allow his entry.  As the gates swung open, he turned down the radio and coasted up the long drive.  He parked behind a bright purple BMW and walked up the stairs to the set of double doors.

The doorbell itself was an extravagant piece of work, and of course, when Adam pressed the button, it was some sort of classical music. Adam heard a faint “Yes?” from the inside and answered with, “It’s Adam, I sent you a text?”

He heard, “Door’s open,” in reply.

The foyer itself was a miniature museum and Adam had visited plenty of times and has had many opportunities to observe each piece of artwork on display.  It was all impressive—and undoubtedly expensive.

There was noise coming from the direction of what he knew was the den, so Adam headed that way.

The forty-eight-inch Plasma television was on the cooking channel, but at the moment it was being ignored in favor of the beagle puppy on the plush purple rug.  Said puppy was currently having her belly tickled while her owner cooed at her adoringly.

“So this is what prevented you from opening the door?  I could have been a serial killer or assassin sent to kill you and you just sit here playing with your puppy.”  He paused, waiting for a response and when one didn’t come, he continued, “And you’re not even listening to me right now.”

“I’m listening to you; I just chose not to respond because you’re being overly dramatic today.  I knew it was you because you texted me that you were coming over, I heard you yell through the door, and you rang the doorbell.  You’re the only one who does that, by the way, everyone else just walks in most of the time—which is what a murderer would do; he wouldn’t ring the doorbell and wait for me to answer.”  The woman picked the puppy up, stood up and walked past Adam down the hall.

Adam followed her into a kitchen whose size fit the enormous size of the house.  It had high ceilings, large windows—skylights too, chrome appliances that looked like they came from the future and black marble countertops. 

“So you’re having boy troubles?  Again?”  She turned around and set the puppy down in front of a bowl almost as large as the puppy itself.  “Do you want some lunch?  I have some sautéed chicken left over from dinner last night and it tastes just as wonderful reheated.”

Adam sighed, accustomed to this behavior.  “Sure,” he conceded, it was lunch time and he hadn’t had breakfast, hadn’t been hungry for breakfast what with the voice mail he’d woken up to.

The woman peered into the refrigerator, her long blond hair obscuring her face.  She found a Tupperware container and closed the door.  Taking off the lid, she placed the container inside the microwave over the oven and set the timer.

“So tell me, what’s the problem, baby?  Mummy will help you figure out what this silly boy is thinking, making you so confused.”

“Stef, I’m being serious, here.  Please, don’t mock me this time.”  Adam sighed again; she was like the male version of Brad, attitude and all.  But she always gave the best advice when she got serious.

Stefani heaved a great sigh, as if this conversation was causing her physical pain.  “Adam, sweetheart, I love you.  But you’re overthinking this.  I’ve known the boy was in love with you since the first time I saw the two of you on _television_.  The whole world knows.  He’s been divorced for nearly a year; I actually thought something would have happened sooner.”

Adam really had no idea what to say to that, even _Lady GaGa_ had noticed.

The microwave beeped, effectively drawing Adam out of his shock.  Stefani pulled the Tupperware out of the microwave and divvyed out the portions on to two plates.  She put one on the bar close to Adam and pulled up a stool opposite him.

“So tell me what it said in his message. Was he drunk?  Was that it?”

Adam took a bite, appreciating the taste.  “No, it just sounded like he’d been at the studio all day and was really tired.”  He set his fork down.  “He said he’d written a song.  About me, and he wanted to play it for me sometime soon.  And then he went all ramble-y about our schedules and stuff, but then one of the guys in the background—Cale, I think it was—got him back on track.  And he, he said that—that while he was writing the song, he figure out that he was in love with me.  And—I mean who does that!  Who tells someone they’re in love with them _over the phone_?”  Adam felt tired all of a sudden, and he laid his head down on the counter.  Instantly, there were fingers massaging through his hair.

“Your Kris does that, you know him.  He’s someone that usually wouldn’t even say something like that, ever.  But you love him anyway, because unless it’s a song, he doesn’t have a way with words at all, but he _tries_.  Because he loves you too, and so he’ll go out and do something uncharacteristic just to prove it.”

“But why couldn’t he have just played me the song then?”  Adam looked up at her, and Stefani smiled indulgently back at him.

“Because, knowing Kris, he was probably afraid that you wouldn’t want to listen to the song. Or if you did get to listen to the song, he was probably afraid you wouldn’t get that it was a love song about you.”

“I just wish that he would get through his head that he doesn’t have to be afraid of being rejected by me, I would never say no to him, for _anything_.  He should know that by now.”

Stefani’s fingers stopped their soothing message, and she made Adam look up at her.  “But you need to reassure him, just like he needs to reassure you.  And you guys do that all the time already, you just never realized what it meant.”

“I need to go talk to him, he’s probably worrying out of his mind right now that I hate him because I haven’t called him back.”

Stefani nodded.  “Yes, but first, eat the rest of that chicken, I won’t have it go to waste.”

Adam smiled, and began eating.  “Thank you, you’re amazing at this advice thing.  I don’t understand how you’re single, if wasn’t in love with Kris and I liked girls I would totally be going for you right now.”

Stefani laughed.  “Bitch, I’m Lady GaGa!  I won’t be tied down.”

Adam laughed with her.


End file.
